


Bubble

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Gum - Freeform, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jubilee teaches Kurt how to blow bubbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Jubilee grins around a bright pink bubble spreading from her lips.

It sits for a couple moments, bobbing in time with her hoop earrings as she moves her head. 

A gentle clamp of her teeth deflates the bubble. She swipes up the clinging pieces with her teeth and tongue.

Kurt gnaws on his bare lower lip, curling his tail around his leg.

"Did anyone teach you how to blow a bubble?"

The gnaw turns into a scrape as he shrugs. 

"Candies vere special treats from the nice people, but nobody ever taught me how."

Jubilee smiles, leaning forward to brace her hands against his knees. The rub of her fingers is confident and sure.

Kurt shifts, but doesn't pull away. 

A deep breath finds her grinning as a bubble spreads from between her lips.

The raise of her eyebrows is expectant as she leans closer. 

He inhales shallowly, momentarily overwhelmed with mall perfume and sweet bubblegum as he close the gap. 

The bubble pops softly between their lips, sticky and wet. 

Jubilee slides a warm hand around the back of his neck, swiping her tongue across their lower lips.

Kurt shudders at the added wetness, opening his mouth. 

A swipe of tongue gathers the remaining pieces of gum as she slides her tongue into his open mouth.


End file.
